Living With The Roommates
Living With The Roommates is a cartoon being created by Ghost '''in real-life under his real name. It doesn't have to do with Sackcats, but has characters who are also Sackcats. It also references ''The CatBrothers'' alot. '''Plot The plot is about Ghost, Jr., Skye, and Agent living together. Skye was their hair-stylist. In episode 2, they all go to middle school. 'Characters' The characters are based on the PSN users who helped create the idea. There names are also puns on their PSN IDs. 'Main' *'Ghost Buster' (play on SuperGhostbuster) The owner of the house and lab rat to Skye's hair product experiments. He is usually cool-headed, but gets ticked off easily. He always has a watch that everyone wants. Age: 12 ' *'Jr. Boom (play on jrboom07) A friend of Ghost and his first roommate. He wears glasses and a cap that he's super protective of. He usually has his cap on, but his hair is sometimes shown. He does karate, which he uses to protect his hat. Age: 11 *'Skye Kitten' (play on skyekitten123) A new friend of Ghost, and his new roommate and hair-stylist. She uses Ghost as a lab rat for her hair products that she usually makes herself. They usually end with Ghost having green hair or ending up looking like an electric afro. Her main source in a company called Crazy Hair Co. She falls for Randi at one point. Age: 12 *'Agent Zero' (play on aG3nt0499; Spyro 2 reference) A man with a robotic hand. He comes in for the roommate ad right after Skye. It is known that the chance of Agent getting angry is one in one-thousand. He was born without his right hand and got a robotic one instead. He has orangish brown hair and a blue coat and is a good friend of Ghost. Age: 12 'Recurring Characters' *'Jab' (jab1025) A old friend of Ghost and Jr. He always wears a red hat and for some reaon grew facial hair, even though he is 11. *'Tyler Lion' (play on tylerlion) The brother of Skye. He got really famous that he got a house which Skye lived in for a while until she wanted to become a hair stylist. He thinks she became a movie actress. Age: 12 *'Jennifer Smith' (original character) A snotty popular girl who was a bully. She always was in a group and always was chewing bubble gum. She falls for Jr. at a certain point. Age: 12 1/2 *'Randi '(original character) A jock that becomes Jr.'s best friend. He falls for Skye at one point. Age: 12 *'Jessie '(original character) A part of Jennifer's group. She used to give Jennifer ideas to insult others with. Age: 12 'Side Characters' *'Jane '(original character) A part of Jennifer's group. She usually just laughs or tells Jennifer about new people to bully. Age: 11 *'Jack '(original character) A technical genius that becomes Agent's best friend. Age: 12 'Jokes' *'Too Short Doorway' In Ghost's house, there is a doorway that leads into a bedroom, bathroom, closet, and mirror. But everybody hits on it because it's an inch too short. Ghost will always say he needs to fix the door and never does. Everybody tells him he needs to, and he responds, "I know that!" or "Really? I hadn't noticed!" *'"Do I look like a Sackcat?"' Whenever Ghost, Jr., or Agent sees an difficult obsticle course at school, they'll say "Do I look like a Sackcat?" to imply that Sackcats are agile. *'Made-Up Words' During certain points, Ghost gets so frusterated that he'll make-up words such as "flurp" and "gorthunkle". 'Poll' Which Sackcats should be a character in LWTR? Fred & Kizzie (as a couple) Rap & Raison (as friends visiting) Lion & Capt. Tangle (as a couple) 'Trivia' *The reason Ghost owns a house will be revealed in Episode 1. *Sackcats are only mentioned, never seen. *There were originally more characters based on Sackcats, but they were cut. *There are several scenes cut from episode 1, including a scene where Agent and Jr. talk about his hand and one where Skye uses a comb on Ghost. They proved to be boring and unoriginal, so they were cut. *Agent's name is a reference to the character from Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage! *Jack was originally was going to be based on the Sackcat Jack. *The original spelling was Livin' w/ the Roommates. *All the episodes have Roommates in the titles. Such as: **'Episode 1:' Pilot Roommates **'Episode 2: Middle School Roommates'' **'Episode 3: Gossiping Roommates'' **'Episode 4: Disaster Roommates'' *'''Episode 4: Disaster Roommates is also one of the old ideas for the name. *Episode 3 (Gossiping Roommates) was originally titled Rummates as a pun on Rumor and Roommates. It didn't look good, so it was retitled. Category:Cartoons Category:Non-Sackcat Series Category:Ghost